


Heartbeat Mine

by SilverLynxx



Series: Rush Prompt Fics [13]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Cardiophilia, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M, Minor Body Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James adores everything about Niki, and how every nuance of life is encompassed in a steady, rhythmic heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For [Forthediehards](forthediehards.tumblr.com) on Tumblr

The vivid green numbers are obnoxious in their clarity, and James tries to register why he’s staring at a time as ungodly as **5:09**.

He feels a dogged tiredness behind his eyes, but his mind is too attentive to consider sleep. So James lies in the darkness, studying the vague shapes he can make out in the room, and listens.

At the sound of Niki’s slumbering breaths, James rolls over to admire the man sleeping peacefully next to him. He can only make out Niki’s silhouette, but James can easily picture his chocolate curls mussed by the pillows, his lips slightly parted with his overbite, the duvet slung low across his waist, and on the slender column of his neck, the gentle tick of his carotid artery.

Briefly reflecting on the early hour, James quickly caves to temptation and edges closer. Propped up on his elbow, he gently drags his fingertips over the Austrian’s shoulder and across a bare pectoral. His skin is warm and inviting, and James can’t resist leaning in to kiss and then press his ear to Niki’s sternum.

The steady “ _thuh-thump, thuh-thump_ ” of Niki’s heart against his ear makes James’ breath stammer, and as he sweeps little kisses slowly up Niki’s throat, he groans quietly, helplessly, when Niki’s pulse jumps eagerly under his lips.

James freezes when he feels a hand thread through his hair, the movement slow and lethargic with sleep.

“Are you doing your weird heart thing again?” Niki slurs into the quiet. James relaxes and leaves a trail of whispery kisses back down Niki’s neck and doesn’t immediately answer. Instead he places his hand flat on Niki’s chest, directly over his heart, and nibbles softly at the hollow of his throat.

He can feel the thrum of Niki’s body beneath him, every beat against his palm, every flutter beneath his lips. It makes James’ skin prickle and his breath heavy with pleasure.

“You’re intoxicating” he answers at last, words husky and reverent as he buries his head into the crook of Niki’s neck and just relishes every vibration from the slighter man’s body.

“James,” Niki murmurs.

“Hmm?”

“You would have been a shit doctor.”

A startled laugh breaks the silence and James presses his face into Niki’s shoulder to muffle the noise. Niki smiles sleepily and tenderly pets James’ hair until the blond manages to compose himself, his laughter fading into warm puffs of breath against the Austrian’ skin.

“I would,” James eventually acknowledges, leaning up to kiss Niki gently on the lips. He indulges James until weariness gets the better of him, and with his hand still buried in his blond locks, Niki guides James’ head to rest on his chest.

“Sleep now,” he orders tiredly.

Sliding his hand down Niki’s arm to cup his wrist, James brushes his thumb rhythmically over the man’s pulse as his eyelids start to droop.  

“Goodnight, Ratty,” James mumbles despite Niki’s already shallow breaths, and finds himself lulled to sleep to the dulcet beat of Niki’s heart.


End file.
